fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asnee Richards
Summary Asnee Richards is a character created by Falcon Brotherhood and in Infinite Cross he was born in Detroit where his family was on the poorer side where he did persist even if he almost ending up dead a few times.He is one of the unlucky few who didn't get powers, but is rather apart of one more elite PMC's in the world after leaving the Marines where he never got the success or chance he hoped for that FN PMC could provide him although the requirement were a bit more intense then the latter,But he did make it in if barely. He is given the best gear and tech that they have either stolen from other countries or produced to equip themselves.Asnee himself is a close friend of Charles and has worked with him a few times all varying each different time due to Charle's abilities. Appearance Same as the image. Personality Out of the main trio he is the most serious and dedicated to what he does, with a passion to improve constantly to the point its borderline desperation for a chance.He tends to be overtly loyal and willing take leaps and not look back, but to extent he has been exploited through this hurting his trust of new people he meets rather sticking to people he's buddy buddy with instead. Social wise he's not much of a talker unless he's with his pals which is not unheard or weird, but if you force him hard enough he can come out of his shell somewhat begrudgingly if anything. Morals wise he trumps Charles and Strife who have intentions, but poor ways of executing them although that may be due to the latter being organized in a company with a five man team that can a lot done.This does not make him a saint though as he has killed before and committed borderline war crimes that haunt him to this day. Hate wise he doesn't dislike that many people or organized groups only a few being Charles to some extant, Terrorists, the United States Goverement and Army where he is a vocal critic mostly on how they operate due to personal reasons and vendettas he has against them. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name:'''Asnee Richards '''Origin:Infinite Cross Gender:'Male '''Age:'27 'Classification:'PMC 'Date of Birth:'July 8th * 'Zodiac/Horoscope:'None 'Birthplace:'Detroit, Michigan 'Weight:'208 'Height:'6'0 '''Likes: City of Detroit, Muscle cars, Target practice Dislikes:'United States Gov, Charles to some extent, Bees and wasps '''Eye Color:'Black 'Hair Color:'Black '''Hobbies: Range time, Drag racing, American Football Values:'None '''Martial Status:'Single '''Status: Alive Affiliation: FN PMC Previous Affiliation: United States Marine Corps Themes: Black ops Two Adrenaline , MW2 zodic boat chase theme Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Skilled in hand to hand combat,Able to boost jump and run on walls.Sleep Manipulation with Traq darts, Smoke Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack with grenades, Empathic Manipulation with emotion darts, Fire Manipulation with Thermite explosives, Electricity Manipulation with shock grenades, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration(Mid-low) and Healing with stim, Perception Manipulation via overdrive, Invisibility with cloaking, Invulnerability and Energy Absorption with Mag gloves, limited Duplication with holograms. Attack Potency:Small building level(Able to pluverize a steel door off its hinges in one blow) Speed:Superhuman with at least Hypersonic reactions (Should compare to Strife and Charles Wilkins as the Exo suit was built to mimmic that type of movement) Lifting Strength:Class 5(Able to lift and push small trucks with ease in the suit) Striking Strength:Small Building Level Durability:Small building Level+(With the suit he is able to take blows from Naval 50 caliber guns) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Several hundreds of meters with most weapons. Standard Equipment:'Gh-34 Assault rifle, Traq gun, Grenades, Winchester shotgun, several Pistols and SMGs, Mag Gloves, Karambit Knife. 'Intelligence: Very High (able to create complex battle plans and can adapt on the spot to a new situation Weaknesses: While he may be a borderline superhuman he is still a regular Human as his gear is all tech based. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Invisibility -Allows for him to stay unseen to the human eye for 4 minutes but can be knocked out of it if he fires his gun or is hit Enhanced Detection -A feature hud that allows for accurate detection of a anyone who comes within thirty meters of the area and gives him a direction to look towards just like strife but work through walls as well Traqulizer Darts -These darts have too different function to put someone to sleep or Can alter peoples emotion weather t be crippling depression and sadness or extreme anger or grief Overdrive-Allows for him to enhanced perception and hearing to greater height than a normal human Stim- When taking a heavy damage the exo suit auto injection a drug into him that heals his wound in a instant no matter how severe. Mag Gloves - Allow for energy absorption of the target making him to be Invulnerable to blunt force damage in return for a minute. Note:'''open to critcism Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Infinite Cross Category:Dupl Category:Invis Category:Original Characters